


Treatment

by artwork ink (retherford)



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:48:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24226108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/retherford/pseuds/artwork%20ink
Summary: Ashlyn knew she had a problem, she had been denying it for years trying to hide it from everyone but once her brother Chris found out she knew she had to face it head on. Will she find help with the Krieger siblings or will things get more complicated along the way?
Relationships: Ashlyn Harris/Ali Krieger
Comments: 47
Kudos: 215





	1. Step one

Ashlyn knew she had a problem, she had been denying it for years trying to hide it from everyone but once her brother Chris found out she knew she had to face it head on. 

Chris: Are you there yet?

Ashlyn: Yes just arrived about to head in. 

Chris: You are taking the first step. I am proud of you. 

Ashlyn shook her head, annoyed by the statement, but knowing that it won't be the last time she hears it. _Maybe I can just stay in the car and pretend I went in there._ Ash looks down at her watch, 10:27am more cars are filling up the parking lot. Ashlyn watches as people fill into the building. They didn’t fit the profile of who Ashlyn thought would show up to a meeting, it was everyone. Ashlyn just sits in the car and waits watching more and more people file in. Ashlyn rolls down her window and turns off her car leaving her music playing. She watches her clock tick to 10:30. _Well there is no going in now_ . Ashlyn decides that next time she will go in. Ashlyn watches as a guy heads out of the building into the parking lot. _Guess I’m not the only one who didn’t want to go_ . Ashlyn can tell he works out a lot based on his muscles that are also full of tattoos. She watches him look through the parking lot at all of the cars. _Did he forget where he parked?_ Ashlyn thinks trying to figure out what he is doing. As she is watching him the two make eye contact and the man starts to head over. _Shit._ Ashlyn thinks quickly, turning on her car trying to roll up her window. Before she knows it the man is outside her window lightly tapping on it. Ash rolls it down a little bit. 

“Hey, I’m Kyle” The man says looking at Ashlyn. 

“Hi, I’m Ashlyn, Do you need something?” Ashlyn asked confused what this man wants. 

“Are you here for the AA meeting?” Kyle asks through the window. Ashlyn just stares back at him blankly unsure of what to stay. 

“What makes you say that?” Ashlyn asks 

“Well for starters you are parked way in the back of the lot that always shows a newcomer. Second, you really don’t look like a high schooler and yet here you are at a high school.” Kyle says smiling. 

“Fair enough.” Ashlyn says. 

“So do you want to go in with me?” Kyle asks. “It’s easier not going in alone.” Kyle adds but still doesn’t get anything from Ashlyn. “You know I sat outside 10 meetings before I went into one.” Kyle says. 

“10?” Ashlyn says surprised. 

“Yeah I couldn’t get the courage to walk in until a guy met me by my car.” Kyle admits. 

“Ah so it has become your duty to repay the favor to someone else?” Ashlyn inquires. 

“Something like that.” Kyle says. “So want to head in” 

“I think I am going to sit this one out. You can head in though.” Ashlyn says knowing she isn’t ready yet. 

“Eh its okay I’ll keep you company if you don't mind.” Kyle says. 

“Yeah that is fine.” Ashlyn says, kinda relieved that he is staying. Ashlyn opens the door to her jeep and unlocks it opening the trunk grabbing camping chairs out of the back. “Want to sit?” Ashlyn asks. 

“Wow someone came prepared.” Kyle jokes sitting down next to Ashlyn. 

“Nah I just got back from a camping trip.” Ashlyn says. 

“Oh nice how was it?” Kyle asks, forgetting where they are at the moment. 

“It was good, I went with my brother and his family. He has two of the cutest kids” Ash says thinking back to the trip. 

“Sounds fun” 

“Yeah it was, until the last day.” Ashlyn says. 

“What happened?” Kyle asks not wanting to be too pushy but hoping to get her to talk. 

“I just had a rough day.” Ashlyn gets out. 

“I get them too.” Kyle says.

“So why did you show up today?” Kyle asks, trying to learn more about Ashlyn. 

“My brother made me come. Told me I wouldn’t get to see his kids until it is under control.” Ashlyn says looking down at the ground. 

“Ahh the ultimatum, tough tactic. I came after I watched someone almost die, I dropped him off at a hospital and knew I needed to change.” Kyle explains. 

“I don’t want to hurt the people I love or lose them.” Ashlyn admits. 

“I lost everyone I loved when I was at my lowest. My family wouldn’t speak to me and I had no friends whatsoever. That all changed when I became sober. It was a process but I didn’t lose them and I have a hunch you won’t lose them either.” Kyle says hoping to supply Ashlyn with some hope. 

“Well I hope you are right Kyle. I hope you are.” Ashlyn says looking at the man sitting next to her. 

“You being here shows me I am.” Kyle says smiling at Ashlyn. 

The pair continue to talk for the next hour, often just making small talk but keeping the conversation moving. It isn’t until Ashlyn notices people exiting the building Ashlyn realizes she has said for the whole hour. A woman notices Kyle and jogs over. 

“Hey Kyle, I was surprised when I didn’t see you in there.” She says smiling at him. 

“Oh I was just talking with Ashlyn here and we lost track of time.” Kyle says not wanting to make Ashlyn feel uncomfortable. 

“Nice to meet you Ashlyn, I’m Sydney” the woman says sticking out her hand. 

“Nice to meet you.” Ashlyn responded, shaking her hand. 

“So are we still on for lunch today?” Sydney asks, turning her attention to Kyle. 

“Yes, always. Ashlyn, do you want to join us? Every saturday after the meeting we go eat at a cafe in town.” Kyle asks. 

“Oh I don’t want to intrude.” Ashlyn says. 

“You aren’t, in fact I insist you come join us.” Sydney says. 

“Are you sure?” Ashlyn asks not wanting to impose on them. 

“Yes!” Sydney and Kyle say. 

“Okay where are we going?” Ashlyn asks. 

“Here just follow me, I'm in the black BMW” Kyle says heading to his car. 

Ashlyn follows him and Sydney to a small cafe that was run in town. It was a hole in the wall place that only had 3 tables inside of it. They get their food and sit down. 

“So Ashlyn what do you do?” Sydney asks curious to know more about her. 

“I’m a designer for umbro” Ashlyn says, starting to eat her sandwich. 

“No way that is awesome!” Sydney exclaims surprises by the job title. 

“That is amazing. I want that job” Kyle says in awe. 

“Yeah it is pretty cool, what about you guys?” Ashlyn asks. 

“Well I own a workout studio across town” Sydney explains “and Kyle is one of the CrossFit trainers.” 

“No wonder you guys are so fit! That’s fun, I'll have to stop in and take a class.” Ashlyn says. “But I don’t remember the last time I tried CrossFit. Do you have anything easier?” 

“Oh yeah we have yoga, spin, CrossFit, and just basic training. We’d love to have you come to any of them. Here take my number and I’ll take any class you want with you and it will be on the house!” Sydney says handing Ash a business card. 

“Well I won’t pass that up thanks!” Ashlyn says smiling. _This is turning out to be a pretty good day._

The trio continues their lunch chatting and getting to know each other. Sydney has to head out to take care of some business at the studio. Kyle and Ashlyn stay to finish their meals. 

“Thanks for coming over to my car today. I don’t know what I would have done without that.” Ashlyn admits. 

“No problem, so next time do you want to actually want to go in?” Kyle asks optimistically. 

“Maybe, we will see. Do you go everyday?” Ashlyn asks not wanting to go to a meeting without him. 

“Yes everyday” Kyle says. 

“So I’ll see you tomorrow?” Ashlyn asks. 

“Yes you will. Maybe don’t park in the back tomorrow.” Kyle jokes. 

“I’ll try not too.” Ashlyn jokes back. 

“Here let me give you my number. Text if you need anything.” Kyle says typing it into her phone. 

“Sounds good. I will. Nice to meet you Kyle.” 

“Nice to meet you as well Ashlyn.” Kyle says heading to his car. 

Ashlyn heads to her car and texts her brother. 

Ashlyn: First day wasn’t so bad, I even made some friends. 

Chris: Knew you would, call tonight?

Ashlyn: Will do. 

Ashlyn smiles and heads home. _Maybe this won’t be as hard as I thought._

Around 5pm Ashlyn realizes how wrong she was. She is trying to do everything to keep drinking off her mind but she can’t stop thinking about it. She pulls out her phone and texts Kyle. 

Ashlyn: Hi Kyle, it's Ashlyn from earlier today. I was wondering if you wanted to go workout. 

Within a minute Kyle responses. 

Kyle: Hey Ashlyn, yeah come to the studio! I am taking a yoga class in 30 minutes. I’ll save a spot next to me for you. 

_Yoga?! Why the hell would we do that, isn't it for old people._

Ashlyn: Sounds good I’ll head over. 

Ashlyn heads over to the studio and heads inside noticing Kyle standing by the desk. 

“Oh you can get out of your car on your own.” Kyle jokes. 

“Haha very funny. So yoga?” Ashlyn asks, curious. 

“Yeah it's a good workout, you’ll be surprised. Here is a mat. Also heads up it is hot yoga so it's like 100 degrees in there.” Kyle says. “Also if you feel like you are going to faint or throw up just sit on your mat. If you leave and come back in it makes it a lot worse, Trust me.” 

“Is this fine to wear?” Ash says looking down at her umbro shorts and Tshirt. 

“Yeah it is hot in there so you might want to lose the shirt part way through but whatever you are comfortable with works.” Kyle says grabbing his mat. “Ready to go in?”

“Yeah let’s do it.” Ashlyn says grabbing the mat. 

They head into the studio and as soon as they open the door Ash feels the heat. Growing up in Florida her whole life she has experienced heat but this was very intense. The studio has just a couple other people in it all of them sitting or laying on their mat. Kyle heads towards the front of the studio and rolls out his mat. 

“Ashlyn come up here” Kyle says waving her over. Ashlyn heads over trying not to disturb anyone. She rolls out her mat next to Kyle. “Most people lay or sit in here until class starts to try to get adjusted to the heat.” Kyle tells her. 

“Makes sense I didn’t realize how hot it would be in here.” Ashlyn admits. 

“I warned you,” Kyle says. 

Ashlyn sits on the mat adjusting to the heat. The door opens and Ashlyn looks over to see who is heading in. Immediately her mouth goes dry and a blush begins to form. The brunette walking in is the most beautiful woman Ashlyn has ever seen. 

“Hi everyone I am Ali and will be your instructor today.” The brunette says. 


	2. Namaste

Ashlyn stared at Ali, watching her come in and walk up in front of her, laying her mat next to hers. Ashlyn smiles at the instructor and gets a warm smile back. 

“So everyone when you are ready to start your practice meet me in childs pose.” Ali instructs everyone. Ashlyn looks around confused and sees Kyle and everyone around her kneeling on the floor and laying their forehead against their mat with their arms stretched out in front of them. Ashlyn starts to move into it when Ali comes over. 

“Looks good, just try to put your knees wide.” Ali says coming to help correct Ashlyn. 

“Okay, sorry it’s my first time.” Ashlyn said. 

“Well if you are ever confused just ask, or look at Kyle, he _kinda_ knows what he is doing.” Ali says smiling. 

“Oh you know it sweetheart.” Kyle says. 

Ashlyn takes note of the name calling and decides to back off not wanting to overstep if Kyle is with Ali. Unsure of their connection. 

The first 20 minutes of the yoga class goes well with Ashlyn following the ques from Ali and following what Kyle does. Then Ali announces it is time for abs. Ashlyn rolls her eyes. 

“I am not cut out for this. I thought this is what old people did.” Ashlyn whispers to Kyle. 

“Hahaha yeah no it’s hardcore.” Kyle says in between breaths. 

Partway through the abs Ash feels like she is about to faint. She sits down on the mat and takes off her shirt to wipe the sweat off her hands and feet as she keeps slipping. Ali comes over and hands Ashlyn a towel. 

“Here use this it works better, also if you don’t feel well just sit on your mat, don't lay down.” Ali says looking up and down Ashlyn noticing her toned muscles. Ashlyn takes note of the instructor checking her out taking it as a point in her favor. 

“Thanks.” Ashlyn gets out trying not to look or sound as exhausted as she is. 

Ashlyn sits out for the rest of abs but continues for the rest of class. Trying as hard as she can to do all of the poses correctly. The class ends with everyone laying on their mat. Ali goes around giving head massages. Ashlyn sees Ali approaching to give Ashlyn hers. Ashlyn doesn’t know if she should close her eyes or leave them open so she decides to leave them open.

Ali smiles when she leans over Ashlyn. 

“You did good today. Could barely tell it was your first time.” Ali says. 

“Thanks I had a pretty good instructor.” Ashlyn flirts. 

Ali chuckles and breaks out into a wide smile. Ali brings her hands to Ashlyns temples and starts to give a head massage. Ashlyn holds back a slight moan. Ali presses on her forehead before moving to the next person. Ashlyn lays down until she hears Ali talk. 

“If you could sit up on your mat and bring your hands together in front of your heart.” Ashlyn watches as Ali moves to the front of the room and sits down. “The light and teacher in me honors the light and teacher in all of you. Namaste” Ali says as she bows forward. As the class follows bowing forward. Ashlyn listens as the class says “Namaste.” 

“Thank you everyone, I'll be outside if you need anything,” Ali says before heading out of the room. 

“You survived,” Kyle says standing up rolling up his mat. 

“Barely” Ashlyn jokes standing up. “So, how do you know Ali?” Ashlyn asks, trying to learn more about her. 

“She is my sister” Kyle says looking at Ashlyn. 

“Oh wow I would have never guessed. I thought you were a couple.” Ashlyn admits. 

Kyle snorts, Ashlyn looks over “Sorry I shouldn’t have assumed.” Ashlyn says trying to back track. 

“No it’s fine sorry, I am gay. I haven’t had something think that I was straight for years. I forgot how funny it is.” Kyle says, trying to contain his laughter. 

“Sorry I guess my gaydar is a bit off.” Ashlyn says. “Now can we get out of this hot room before I faint.” 

“Yes of course. I’ll introduce you to Ali.” Kyle says heading out the door. 

Once in the lobby Ashlyn sees Ali standing next to the desk chatting with a couple of students. Ashlyn feels her heart pounding more as they get closer to her. Kyle heads over to hug Ali. 

“Hey get off of me smelly.” Ali says swatting her brother away. 

“It was a good class, kicked my ass again.” Kyle says. 

“Well maybe if you come more than just once a month we’d get you more flexible.” Ali jokes. 

“Oh I’m not sure about that. Seems like a lot of effort.” Kyle jokes. 

“Haha of course, now who is this.” Ali asks, pointing to Ashlyn. 

“Oh this is Ashlyn” Kyle says 

“It’s nice to meet you Ashlyn, I’m Ali. This lunatics sister” Ali says motioning to Kyle 

“Nice to meet you Ali.” Ashlyn says. 

“Also good job there, you looked like a natural.” Ali says. 

“Thanks, it was a lot hotter and harder than I thought it would be.” Ashlyn admits. 

“Yeah it’s a lot harder than most people realize.” Ali says. “Most people don’t make it through their first class. The heat pushes a lot of people over the edge.” 

“I can see why.” Ashlyn says. “Well it was nice to meet you, but I need to head home and shower. I don’t remember the last time I was this sweaty.” 

“It only gets worse.” Kyle adds. “See you tomorrow?” Kyle asks. 

“Yes see you tomorrow.” Ashlyn says heading out the door. 

Once Ashlyn is out of the studio Ali leans over to Kyle. “Tell me everything you know about Ashlyn.” Ali says watching Ashlyn get into her car. 

“Not much I just met her today.” Kyle says. “Also why are you curious?” he asks looking at his sister. 

“I don’t know, she just seems interesting.” Ali lies, unsure of what she feels towards Ashlyn yet. 

Ashlyn heads back to her apartment and hops into the shower. Ashlyn called Chris to explain how it went. It isn’t until 8:00 that Ashlyn craves a drink. She tries to do anything to keep it off her mind. Doing a quick work out, reading a book, playing video games but nothing can shake the craving. She heads to the kitchen pouring a glass of whiskey. She stares at it, unsure of what to do. Without thinking she throws the drink back, feeling the liquor coat down her throat. She feels warm like the liquor fuels her, before thinking she pours another and another. She heads to bed and quickly falls asleep. 

The next morning Ashlyn wakes up with a headache, hung over from the night before. She checks her clock, 9:45 am. Only an hour and half until she is supposed to be at the meeting. _Maybe I will skip this one head to one next week._ Ashlyn thinks, taking some ibuprofen to help with her headache. She starts making her breakfast and pours herself a cup of coffee. She hesitates for a second before pouring some liquor into it. _It will help take the edge off._ Ashlyn finishes eating and hears her phone ding. She looks over to see who it is. 

Kyle: I am stopping to get coffee before the meeting, want any?

Ash pauses a minute, she pauses a minute but decides she should at least show up. 

Ashlyn: I’ll take a black coffee with one cream and sugar. 

Kyle: Sounds good. See you there. 

Ashlyn gets dressed and heads to her car. She pulls into the lot and sees Kyle is parked in the back with two camp chairs already out drinking some coffee. 

“You know parking in the back is a sign you’re a newcomer.” Ashlyn jokes pulling up next to Kyle. 

“Yeah but the view is nicer back here.” Kyle jokes back. 

“Here is your coffee,” Kyle says, handing Ashlyn a cup. 

“Thank you so we are sitting out here again?” Ashlyn asks. 

“Oh is someone being ambitious today? Wanting to go inside?” Kyle jokes. 

“No but it looks like you are accepting defeat,” Ashlyn says. 

“No, I'm just gonna meet you at your pace. Rushing it helps no one.” Kyle says, taking a sip of his coffee. 

“Yeah so how long have you been sober for?” Ashlyn asks wanting to know more about Kyle 

“Just a little over 13 years now.” Kyle supplies. 

“Wow you don’t look that old.” Ashlyn jokes. 

“What about you?” Kyle asks. 

“Umm I haven’t been yet,” Ashlyn says confused by the question. 

“Well how long since your last drink?” Kyle asks. 

“Honestly?” Ashlyn asks. 

“Yes honestly.” Kyle says 

Ashlyn looks down at her watch. “Thirty minutes.” 

Kyle nods his head. “Well it’s a start.” Kyle pauses a second before continuing. “Do you want to get better?” Kyle asks. 

Ashlyn looks at him confused by the question. “Obviously or else I wouldn’t be here.” Ashlyn says. 

“You’re here because your brother gave you an ultimatum. If he didn’t do that would you be here?” Kyle questions. 

_Damn._ Ashlyn pauses a minute before answering. “I have known I’ve needed help for probably around 4 years. The last two I could barely make it through the day without a drink every couple hours. I felt lost and unsure of the next move I needed to take. I know I needed help but didn’t know how to do that. Chris pointed me in the right direction. I came here on my own. I want to get better.” Ashlyn says looking at Kyle. 

“Well then we will get you help” Kyle says assuringly. 

“Thanks Kyle,” Ashlyn says.

The pair talk for an hour getting to know each other better. They see people starting to exit the high school Kyle stands up putting his chair away, Ashlyn follows suit. 

“Are you free this afternoon?” Kyle asks

“Yeah I am,” Ashlyn says. 

“Perfect come to the picnic the studio is having. It will be at island park, everyone is invited” Kyle says. 

“Will all of the instructors be there?” Ashlyn asks, curious if a certain brunette will be there. 

“Most will be, like Sydney, Ali and I will all be there. Only a couple won’t.” Kyle explains.

“Okay count me in” Ash says excited at the opportunity to see Ali again. 

“Perfect it’s at island park starting at 3. Just wear whatever.” Kyle says. 

Ashlyn heads into her car and drives back to her apartment. _What have I gotten myself into_. She thinks as she heads into her apartment. Ashlyn keeps herself busy throughout the afternoon by checking on latest fashion trends and watching whatever soccer game she can find on TV. She looks at her watch and sees it is already 2:45. She heads to the closet trying to decide what to wear. After much debate she settles on black joggers and a white shirt. Also adding a black umbro cap on her head. She puts on her sunglasses and heads out the door.

Ashlyn makes it to the park and sees a crowd of people gathered by a pavilion. Ashlyn parks her car and heads into the crowd looking for Kyle. As she works through the crowd she hears a familiar laugh. She turns around and sees Ali and Sydney sitting on a bench chatting. Ashlyn decides to head over and find Kyle later. As she approaches Ali notices her Ashlyn feels her breath catch in her throat when their eyes meet. She clears her throat before approaching. Sydney stands up to hug Ashlyn. 

“Hey Ashlyn, I didn’t know you were coming!” Sydney says excited to see her again. 

“Yeah Kyle invited me, hope it was okay.” Ashlyn says. 

“Yes the more the merrier, this is Ali.” Sydney says motioning towards her. “Though it appears you two have already met.” Sydney says noting the friendly nature between them and the looks they keep giving each other. 

“Yes Ashlyn took my yoga class.” Ali explains to Sydney while keeping eye contact with Ashlyn. 

“Nice, I’m going to go get some food.” Sydney says leaving the pair alone. 

“So are you going to be taking my yoga class again anytime soon?” Ali asks. 

“Yes I am hoping to, when do you teach?”

“Most weekdays at 5:30am and noon or Wednesday at 7:30 at night.” Ali says 

“I don’t think I will make those morning sessions. Not much of a morning person but I will come to the Wednesday night one.” Ashlyn says knowing she wants to see her again. 

“So what do you do?” Ali asks, realizing she doesn’t know much about the women in front of her. 

“Oh I work for Umbro as a designer.” Ashlyn supplies.

“No shit, that is awesome.” Ali says a bit in awe of Ashlyn. 

“Yeah, it's a nice job, can't complain.” Ashlyn says. 

“So how do you know my brother?” Ali asks. 

“Umm, I met him at a meeting.” Ashlyn says, hoping Ali will catch what she is saying. 

“Oh nice.” Ali says unsure of how to respond. 

“Yeah, he just came right up to my car in the parking lot and wouldn’t go away.” 

“Sounds like him.” Ali laughs. Ashlyn smiles, _I could get used to hearing that laugh._

Ashlyn watches as a man walks toward them with Kyle. 

“Hey gals, Ali look who I found,” Kyle says. 

“Tom, there you are!” Ali says wrapping her arms around him and giving him a kiss. “Ashlyn this is Tom, my boyfriend.” Ali says. 

_What._


	3. You and me both

“Hi nice to meet you Ashlyn” Tom says sticking out his hand. 

It takes a minute for Ash to process what is happening in front of her but she sticks out her hand. “Nice to meet you too.” 

“How do you know each other?” Tom asks. 

Kyle answers seeing that Ashlyn seems to be deep in thought. “Ashlyn is my friend. We just took one of Ali’s yoga classes yesterday.” 

“Yeah it kicked my ass. Never knew yoga was so hard.” Ashlyn says. “Hey Kyle, do you want to go get some food with me.” Ashlyn says, wanting to leave the situation. 

“Yes I’m starving.” Kyle says walking with Ashlyn to the pavilion. 

As they leave Ali yells out. “See you Wednesday at yoga!” 

“Wouldn’t miss it.” Ashlyn calls back retreating to the pavilion. 

Once they are out of sight Tom leans over to Ali. “Looks like someone has a crush.” 

Ali immediately gets defensive. “What, no I don’t.” Unsure of why he would think that. 

“Not you, Ashlyn.” Tom adds looking at Ali. 

“Really you think so?” Ali asks confused of how he got that from the conversation. 

“Yes. 100%.” Tom says. “Too bad you’re stuck with me.” Tom says as he gives Ali a side hug and kisses her on the check. 

“Yeah, too bad.” Ali says, trying to sound sarcastic but a little too honest.  _ Ashlyn has a crush on me?  _ Ali thinks, realizing just how intrigued she is by her. 

Meanwhile back at the pavilion Ashlyn and Kyle are collecting food. Once finished the pair sits down at a table. 

“I think my gaydar is officially broken.” Ashlyn says, earning a chuckle from Kyle. 

“Why is that?” Kyle asks, already knowing the answer. 

“I thought your sister was gay.” Ashlyn says looking down at her food. Not wanting to overstep. 

“You and me both sis.” Kyle says smiling. “I think she knows deep down that she’s more interested in women but she is really trying with men. Almost forcing it.” Kyle adds.

“Interesting. Well I’m glad I’m not the only one that thought that.” Ashlyn says, feeling comfort that her gaydar may still be intact. 

“Soo are you interested in her?” Kyle asks, poking fun at Ashlyn. 

“Umm what.” Ashlyn says trying to play it cool. 

“Oh come on I saw you checking her out at yoga. Plus you went right over to her at this picnic.” Kyle adds smiling as he watches Ashlyn panic for an explanation.

“I don’t want to overstep or anything.” Ashlyn says. 

“Oh you aren’t I don’t care at all.” Kyle says. 

“Thanks but I’m just focusing on myself right now.” Ashlyn says not wanting to make this more complicated. 

“Fair enough. But a little flirting doesn’t hurt anyone.” Kyle adds trying to play matchmaker. 

“She has a boyfriend. I am not going to be a homewrecker.” Ashlyn says finishing her plate. 

“So what time do you go to meetings on the weekday?” Ashlyn asks, trying to move the conversation forward. 

“I usually try to go at 6:30 but if you need later I can go whenever.” Kyle says. 

“6:30 will work for me. Same place?” Ashlyn asks unsure if it switches locations or not. 

“Yes, same place.” Kyle says 

“Perfect.”

Kyle and Ashlyn spend the rest of the picnic going around introducing Ashlyn to everyone at the picnic. Ashlyn is excited to meet everyone who works at the studio, all of the instructors are nice and glad to meet her. The event starts to wrap up and Ashlyn and Kyle wall back to their cars. Before reaching hers Ashlyn stops and turns to Kyle. 

“Hey Kyle, why are you doing this? Like you just met me yesterday.” Ashlyn asks. 

“I remember how alone I felt when I started on becoming sober, all of the people I knew were also addicted so I couldn’t hang out with them. I just want to help make sure you don’t feel that.” Kyle says understanding what she is going through. 

“Thank you. It means a lot to me.” Ashlyn admits heading to her car. 

“No need to thank me, that’s what friends are for.” Kyle says heading to his car. 

_ Friends.  _ Ashlyn thinks as she drives back to her apartment.  _ I haven’t had one of those in a while.  _

The next morning Ashlyn gets up early to get ready for work.  _ Getting up without a drink is a lot worse.  _ Ashlyn thinks and she quickly hops in the shower. Ashlyn quickly gets dressed and pours herself a cup of coffee before heading out the door. The morning goes by quickly, filled with meetings and phone calls to suppliers. Right around lunch is when she craves a drink. She used to always drink around lunch time. It helped her relax and speed up the afternoon. She ignores the craving continuing to work to keep herself busy. It isn’t until she is searching through her drawers to find an invoice she discovers a half empty whiskey bottle. She always kept it at her desk to help get through the day. As soon as she sees it she slams the drawer closed and heads to the kitchen grabbing a Diet Coke. She heads back into her office and sits at her desk. As soon as she sits down she feels an odd feeling in her stomach, as if the drawers of her desk are on fire. She ignores it and keeps working. Nearing the end of the day a few co workers come into Ashlyns office. 

“Want to head out for happy hour?” Crystal asks, a member of the administration team. 

“Sorry I have plans tonight.” Ashlyn says shaking her head. 

“Okay well another time then” they say heading out the door. Ashlyn doesn’t respond unsure of what to say to them. She sends a couple more emails before heading home to have a quick dinner before meeting Kyle. 

Ashlyn arrives first and parks in the normal spot in the back pulling out the two camping chairs. Within a few minutes Kyle arrives. 

“Not going in yet?” He asks, getting out of his vehicle. 

“No, I want to try and beat your record” Ashlyn says, smiling at him. 

“I won’t allow it. I will drag you in if I have to.” Kyle jokes. “So how was your day?” Kyle asks. 

“It was good, just lots of meetings.” Ashlyn says

“No drinks?!” Kyle asks optimistically. 

“Not one” Ashlyn replies which gets Kyle out of his chair jumping around cheering. 

“Okay, calm down” Ashlyn says while laughing. “But honestly I might need you to come to my work sometime soon.” Ashlyn says in a serious voice. 

“Sure, why’s that?” Kyle asked.

“Found a bottle of whiskey in my drawer and I don’t think I can trust myself to throw it out or leave it there.” Ashlyn admits. 

“Oh no problem I got you. I’m excited to see what this office looks like. I bet it’s sick.” Kyle says envisioning it 

“Ehh it looks like any other office.” Ashlyn admits. 

“I don’t believe you, do you have any alcohol at your place you need help getting rid of?” Kyle asks, knowing that is just as hard to get rid of as well. 

“Umm yeah, a lot.” Ashlyn admits looking away. 

“Alright well I’ll come help you with that too. We have to set you up for success and if all that shit is still there it’s hard. When I first started trying to become sober I didn’t get rid of it and at night I thought I could hear it calling me.” Kyle says. 

“You heard it?” Ashlyn asks, trying not to smile. 

“Okay, yes I was maybe high or on something but still. It’s hard to be clean with it readily available.” Kyle says trying to bring them back to the point. 

“Yeah that makes sense. How about you come over and do it after this.” Ashlyn offers. 

“Let’s just do it right now.” Kyle suggests. 

“Miss the meeting?” Ashlyn asks. 

“Well it’s not like we are going in anyways.” Kyle says. 

“True, want to follow my car?” Ashlyn asks. 

“Yes lead the way.” Kyle says, hopping into his car. 

Ashlyn drives to her apartment and pulls into the parking lot explaining to the guard the car behind her is with her. She pulls forward and to the right, Kyle approaches and the guard waves him in explaining where to park. Kyle follows the instructions and pulls into a spot. Within seconds Ashlyn appears next to the car. 

“Damn Ashlyn this is fancy.” Kyle says, surprised at how nice it is. 

“Kyle this is only the parking lot.” Ashlyn says confused by how it could be fancy. 

“Yes but you have a guard and all the cars in here are really nice.” Kyle says looking around seeing a lot of Audi, BWM and even a Lamborghini and a few Ferrari’s. 

“Yeah I got some rich neighbors, want to head in?” Ashlyn asks. 

“Yes let’s go.” Kyle says following Ashlyn into the building. 

“How long have you lived here?” Kyle asks curiously. 

“A couple years, I moved units last spring to a bigger unit.” Ashlyn says casually. 

The pair arrive in a small elevator and Ashlyn has to put a fob against it for it to open, once it opens Kyle notices there is only one button. Kyle looks at Ashlyn, “Are you rich?” Kyle asks. 

Before Ashlyn can answer the elevator door opens and the pair arrives at the penthouse of the apartment building. “Holy shit.” Kyle whispers, walking into the apartment trying to catch every detail of it. “This is insane.” 

“Thanks, yeah I can’t complain.” Ashlyn says, dropping her keys by the elevator. “So I was thinking we can get rid of some of the alcohol. The rest I will lock up and give to my brother when he comes.” 

“Why don’t you get rid of it all?” Kyle asks. 

“Some of it is really expensive, I’d rather give it to someone.” Ashlyn says walking to the bar to show Kyle what she means. “Like these” Ashlyn presses a button behind the bar and the back panel behind the bar drops and there are 4 bottles. 

“Ashlyn is that Armand de Brignac?!?” Kyle asks in disbelief. 

“Yes,” Ashlyn says. 

“Damn, I wish I wasn’t sober. That's like a 20,000 dollar bottle.” Kyle says, still shocked. 

“Yeah it was a gift from a friend so I thought I will give them to someone special.” Ashlyn says. 

“Yes do that, but lock them up.” Kyle says. 

“Already have that planned,” Ashlyn pushes the button and they disappear behind the bar again. She takes a key out and locks it before handing the key to Kyle. “Keep it safe for me.” 

“I’ll guard it with my life.” Kyle says seriously. “So where is the rest of the booze?” Kyle asks, starting to wonder about the apartment. 

“There are some bottles in the kitchen and upstairs in the assistance room.” Ashlyn says. 

“Lead the way.” Kyle says following Ashlyn through the massive apartment, still shocked by how nice it is. 

After they finish emptying the bottles they end up in the living room on the couches. “So you're telling me that we could have been meeting here but there we were in a parking lot with some camp chairs.” Kyle says dramatically. 

“Hahaha, yeah sorry. It was just nice because that parking lot leveled us. It didn’t matter where I lived or even what I did, you were there for me. I haven’t had that in a long time.” Ashlyn says honestly. 

“But we are meeting here from now on.” Kyle says. 

“But what if I want to actually go in one of these days.” Ashlyn says. 

“Okay true.” Kyle says. 

“You can hang out for a bit, if you aren’t busy?” Ashlyn says hoping to have some company. 

“Really!?” Kyle says, sounding like a little kid. 

“Hahaha yes. We can play video games or watch anything you want.” Ashlyn says. 

“Do you have fifa?” Kyle asks. 

“You know it, let me grab the controllers.” Ashlyn says heading towards the tv stand. 

The pair play two matches of Fifa. Ashlyn let’s Kyle win the first game not wanting to crush him on his first game. But the second one she dominates beating him 8-0. 

“You are insanely good. You should be a soccer player or coach or something.” Kyle says setting down his control. 

“I played some in college.” Ashlyn admits. 

“Why did you stop?” Kyle asks 

“I tore my ACL and that’s when I started drinking, I couldn't recover from that.” Ashlyn says 

“You know Ali played soccer in college too, Penn state.” Kyle says. “She stopped after an injury as well had this crazy heart and blood clot thing.” 

“Maybe one day we will kick the ball around. Or I’ll just beat her in Fifa like her brother.” Ashlyn says smiling. 

“Well I got to get home, see you tomorrow.” Kyle says heading to the elevator. 

The next two days go well. Ashlyn is busy with meetings all day at work; she doesn’t have time to think about drinking. She meets Kyle at the parking lot and they talk about life. Ashlyn leaves in a hurry after the meeting on Wednesday to make it to yoga on time excited to see Ali again. Ashlyn heads into the studio and checks in at the front desk she heads in the yoga studio and lays out the mat she rented. There are only a couple other people in the studio with her. Ashlyn lays on the mat trying to adjust to the heated room.  _ Why can’t it be cold Yoga? _ Finally the door opens and Ali walks inside. 

“Hi everyone I am Ali and will be your instructor today.” Ali says before locking eyes with Ashlyn and breaking into a big smile. 

“Everyone let’s meet in child’s pose and set out intentions for this class.” Ali says walking around the room. She pauses in front of Ashlyn correcting her posture a bit. “You came.” Ali says smiling. 

“I wouldn’t miss it.” Ashlyn says looking into her beautiful brown eyes. 

The yoga class goes well, Ashlyn is surprised but she seemed to adapt well to the heat and didn’t need to sit down at all in this class. Once class is over Ashlyn rolls up her mat and heads towards the front desk to turn it in. Ali is standing right beside it. 

“So how did you like class?” Ali says eyeing Ashlyn.

“Good, I do agree with what Kyle said though, I feel a lot sweatier this time then last.” Ashlyn says wiping the beads of sweat off her forehead. 

“You are a natural at yoga though, your form and balance are very good.” Ali says 

“Thanks but I don’t think I’ll ever be as good as you. I feel very shaky out there.” Ashlyn says. 

“Well I can’t tell.” Ali smiles pausing for a second, as if she is debating something in her mind. “Do you want to go out for drinks maybe?” Ali asks, trying to spend more time with the women in front of her. 

“Umm..” Ashlyn says frozen. 

“Oh right, shit sorry, god I’m an idiot sometimes, what about for Ice cream or something?” Ali says. realizing she just asked someone who is trying to become sober out for a drink. 

“That sounds great but I'm kinda disgusting right now.” Ashlyn motions towards her shirt which is dripping sweat. 

“Well how about I let you use the instructors shower and changing room then we go?” Ali asks 

“Sounds good to me.” Ashlyn says. “I have a change of clothes in my car, I’ll go grab them.” 

Ali watches as Ashlyn heads out the door to get her clothes. She still is unsure of what she feels towards Ashlyn, but knows she wants to spend more time with her to try and figure it out. Ali quickly showers and changes in the small area then let’s Ashlyn in. 

“Okay so it’s pretty straight forward that knob is for the temp and this for on and off. If you have any questions I’ll just be outside the door.” Ali says before heading out. 

“Thank you,” Ashlyn says before smiling.  _ This isn’t a date. This is not a date. It’s just two friends getting ice cream.  _ Ashlyn keeps repeating in her head. Not wanting to fall more for Ali. 


	4. I found you a date

Ashlyn gets out of the changing room and finds Ali cleaning the yoga studio. 

“Do you need any help?” Ashlyn asks as she pops her head inside the door. 

“No just finishing up” Ali says, storing the cleaning supplies in the closet. “I was thinking we could go to the ice cream shop on 5th st. It’s at the end of that strip mall.” Ali says unsure of if Ashlyn knows where it is. 

“Sounds good to me. I’ve never been there, is it okay if I just follow you?” Ashlyn asks. 

“Yeah no problem, I’ll lead the way.” Ali says heading out the door and locking it behind them. 

As soon as Ashlyn gets into her car she takes a deep breath. _Calm down it’s just ice cream with a friend. Nothing to be nervous about._ Little does she know Ali is sitting in her car feeling a similar feeling. _Why do I feel like this it’s just ice cream, and I barely know her._ Ali thinks trying to calm herself down. The ride to the ice cream place is only about 5 minutes. Once Ashlyn parks she takes a deep breath and sets outside to meet Ali.

Once inside Ali steps forward to order. “I’ll take rocky road in a waffle cone.” Ali says stepping aside. “And I’ll have mint chip in a waffle cone.” Ashlyn says handing the employee her credit card. 

“You don’t have to pay for mine,” Ali says, searching through her wallet for cash. 

“Really it’s fine, you were the one who thought of it. It’s only fair if I pay.” Ashlyn says. 

“Well thank you.” Ali says smiling. They grab their cones and head outside to a table. 

“So tell me about yourself all I know is you are a designer and take yoga from time to time.” Ali says smiling at the women in front of her. 

“Well I have lived in Florida my whole life, I even went to college here to be close to family. I played soccer in college until I got injured and that’s when I decided to be a designer and I’ve been doing it ever since. What else.. oh I’m a big dog person but I don’t have one cause I have to travel a lot for work. I am a sucker for sweets'' Ashlyn says lifting up her ice cream. “And old movies. What about yourself?” Ashlyn asks, turning her attention to Ali. 

“Well I grew up in Virginia, but I went to college in Pennsylvania and played soccer at penn state. I moved down here to Florida to help my brother with his sobriety and have stayed ever since. I love teaching

Yoga and just spending time outside. I also love sweets and watching soccer and baseball.” Ali says before having some ice cream. 

The two end up talking for 2 hours both totally absorbed in the conversation, they only realize how long it has been as a worker comes out to clean the tables to close up shop. 

“Damn well I guess we better go.” Ashlyn says looking at her watch. “I really enjoyed this.” Ashlyn says unsure of what to call it. 

“Me too.” Ali says looking into the keepers eyes. “You know I haven’t had this much fun in a long time. We should make it a weekly thing.” Ali suggests hoping Ashlyn will agree. There is just something about Ashlyn that makes Ali feel just at home and calm. 

“I’d love that.” Ashlyn says, not wanting to get up and end the evening yet. 

“I have to head home. It is getting late and i’m exhausted. But here let me give my number.” Ali says, grabbing Ashlyns phone off the table and typing it in. 

“Thanks for inviting me, I loved this. I will see you next week.” Ashlyn says smiling. 

“I can’t wait.” Ali says walking to her car, Ashlyn follows. The pair stop outside of Ali’s door, Ashlyn can feel her pulse start to quicken. She catches Ali staring at her lips, if she didn’t know Ali had a boyfriend Ashlyn would have kissed her right then. Instead she hugs Ali, she holds it there for a second, their bodies fit perfectly together. She can feel that Ali’s heart is also beating fast, maybe she feels it too. Ashlyn pulls away, immediately missing Ali’s touch. 

“Have a nice night Ali” Ashlyn says retreating to her car, not wanting Ali to see the blush developing on her cheeks. Ashlyn gets in her car and drives home smiling. 

Ashlyn texts Ali before heading to bed for the night. 

Thanks again for the great conversations. See you next wednesday, this is Ashlyn btw. 

She closes her eyes and goes to bed. The next morning she wakes up and sees there is a text from Ali. 

Ali: Thanks for coming to class. How are you doing? 

The pair continue to text all day. Everytime Ashlyn sees her phone light up her heart skips a beat. Her day goes quickly and she doesn’t think of drinking once. Finally she heads home and gets a text from Kyle. 

Kyle: meeting at your place tonight? Pretty please. 

Ashlyn: Hahaha, sounds good. I’ll tell the guard you are coming. 

Kyle: YES!!

Ashlyn smiles and rolls her eyes. 20 minutes later Ashlyn's phone rings. It is the security guard letting her know that Kyle is heading up. Within a minute the elevator opens and Kyle walks into the apartment. 

“Ahh I will never get sick of this.” Kyle says looking around. 

“Haha okay what are you thinking Fifa or COD?’’ Ashlyn says handing him a controller. 

“Fifa, duh.” Kyle says grabbing it. 

“So how was your day?” Kyle asks. 

“It was really good, I didn't crave anything at all.” Ashlyn says smiling. While taking the ball from Kyles team on the tv. 

“That’s good! Hopefully it is the first step, I am not saying it is easy but it’s a step.” Kyle says. 

“How was your day?” Ashlyn asks. 

“Good, had some great classes at the gym. Think you’ll ever come to one of my crossfit classes?” Kyle asks. 

“Oh haha no, i’m not fit enough for that.” Ashlyn states laughing. 

“But you’ll take yoga?” Kyle says, looking over to read Ashlyns face. 

“Yeah, it is actually really fun, plus the teacher is hot.” Ashlyn says smiling and bumping into Kyle's shoulder. 

“La la la la la, don’t want to hear that.” Kyle jokes, setting down his controller and plugging his ears. Ashlyn takes advantage and scores on fifa. “Hey that is not fair!” Kyle exclames. 

“Sorry” Ashlyn says smiling. 

They continue to play Fifa and chat as they play. Ashlyn wins the first game 2-1. Kyle wins the second game 1-0 and they tied the last game but Ashlyn won in penalty kicks. After the game Kyle sets his controller down in defeat. 

“So, I know you aren’t technically in the AA program or anything but usually one of the first things to do when you start is to look for events that are upcoming that could be a problem and either skip them or I can go with you to them for support. Do you have anything coming up?” Kyle asks. 

“Hmm let me check my calendar.” Ashlyn says, pulling out her phone. “Oh fuck, yeah I have a wedding this weekend.” Ashlyn says looking down at her phone. _How did I forget about that_. 

“Well I can go with you to that if you have a plus one.” Kyle says “I'd even wear my best suit.” He jokes. 

“Well it is a little more complicated.. First problem, they know I like women. Second, do you have a passport and 4 free days?” Ashlyn says. 

“Shit no I don’t have a passport. Where is it?” Kyle asks curious

“Italy, it’s for a designer I worked with a while back.” Ashlyn says. 

“Are you shitting me,I will dress in drag and get a passport tomorrow.” Kyle says. 

“Hahaha, do you know how long it takes to get a passport?” Ashlyn asks. 

“No. Never had one.” Kyle says

“Like 6 weeks.” Ashlyn says. 

“Damn, maybe syd can go? I know she has a passport, Would that work?” Kyle says, trying to think of something. 

“Yes that would work. I definitely need someone there, my ex will be there, don’t want to fall into my old ways.” Ashlyn admits. 

“We will figure it out, I promise, When do you need to know by?” Kyle asks. 

“I think my flight is saturday. I have two seats already so like tell syd she wouldn’t have to pay for anything.” Ashlyn says. 

“Alright I will, I’ll bet she will love to go” Kyle says. 

“Okay good, I can’t believe I forgot about that. It has been a hectic week.” Ashlyn says. 

“Don’t worry about it. Syd always is down for a trip. I’m going to head home. See you tomorrow.” Kyle says heading to the elevator. Ashlyn heads upstairs to her bed. Ready to dream about a certain brunette. 

Ali wakes up from her alarm piercing through her dream. She wakes up confused, she had been having a sex dream but not about her boyfriend. Or even a boy at all for that matter. She tries to put it to the back of her mind seeing as she has class soon but she can’t. It just keeps popping back into her mind. 

Ashlyns day at work is hectic. She has to finalize two designs and start up on a new one. Usually Ashlyn would have a few drinks before to take the edge off but she doesn’t. Instead she eats a quick snack and heads into the meeting. Her day is long and stressful, but finally it is time to leave. Usually she would go home and get drunk but instead she decides to text Ali. 

Ashlyn: had a long day at work. Want to go get some ice cream? 

Ali instantly responds 

Ali: Yes! I’ll head over now. 

Ashlyn smiles glad she texted Ali. Ali arrives first and is waiting outside when Ashlyn arrives. Ali watches as Ashlyn gets out of her car. She is wearing a fitted button up with jeans, nothing too fancy but Ali finds herself getting hot. 

Ashlyn goes and stands next to Ali. To her surprise Ali pulls Ashlyn immediately into a hug. “Sorry I just missed you.” Ali admits shyly, unsure of how she got so attached to her.

“Don’t worry I missed you too” Ashlyn says back. “Now let’s eat some ice cream.” Ashlyn says walking to the door. 

The pair get their ice cream and go outside to sit. “So, how was work?” Ali asks. 

“It was busy, had to finalize some designs and pitch a couple new ones today, my boss was an ass about one of them saying it was to “out there” whatever that means.. sorry I don’t mean to bore you.” Ashlyn says realizing she is starting to ramble. 

“Oh you aren’t. It’s really interesting to me. I never knew brands had designers before I met you. I like hearing about it.” Ali says honestly. 

“Well how about you? How was your day?” Ashlyn asks. 

“It was good. Had class and then took a couple. That’s about it. Not as exciting as yours.” Ali says. 

“How was the class?” Ashlyn asks. 

“It was really good. You should come to some of the morning ones. They aren’t that bad plus it’s a nice way to wake up.” Ali adds. 

“Maybe someday, I’m not much of a morning person though.” Ashlyn says eating her ice cream. 

“But you’d get to see me,” Ali says smirking. 

“That is a point in its favor.” Ashlyn jokes but notes that it is. 

They continue to talk about each other’s day and life. It isn’t until Kyle texts Ashlyn she realizes how late it is. 

“Shit I have to go to my meeting.” Ashlyn says, not wanting to leave. 

“Oh no problem. This was fun. Maybe it will have to become a daily thing.” Ali says, hopeful to spend more time with Ashlyn. 

“Yes, i'd love that. But maybe not just ice cream, I don’t want to get too big.” Ashlyn jokes rubbing her stomach. 

“Haha okay not always just ice cream. And I don’t think you’ve got anything to worry about. I’ve seen those abs under there.” Ali says starting to feel her face go hot. 

“They could disappear in seconds.” Ashlyn says, walking Ali to her car. Ashlyn leans in to hug Ali. “See you soon” Ashlyn says letting go and heading to her car. She immediately misses Ali but knows she needs to slow down before she falls for her. 

As Ashlyn drives back to her place she sees her phone is ringing. She looks and sees it is Kyle and quickly answers on speaker phone. 

“Hey, sorry I can’t come over today I have to cover for someone at the gym but I wanted to let you know that syd is going to join you at the wedding! She is so excited.” Kyle says 

“Sounds good, thanks for doing that Kyle. It means a lot.” Ashlyn says pulling into her parking spot. 

“No problem, I’m just jealous I can’t go.” Kyle says honestly. 

“Sorry, have good fun teaching. I have to go pack, I’ll text you.” Ashlyn says heading inside. She quickly gets a bag together and lays down to watch a movie before falling asleep. _Hopefully this trip goes well_. The next morning Ashlyn arrives at the airport early and gets to the gate to wait for Syd. As she is waiting for her she sees Kyle is calling her. She quickly answers. 

“Hey Kyle, I can't talk too long. I am waiting for syd.” Ash says on the phone while looking at the people walking towards the gate. 

“That is what I am calling about,” Kyle says. “Syd had to go to the doctor this morning with her son Cassius,” Kyle says. 

“Oh damn, well I just won’t go then. The more I think about it I’m not sure if I’m ready especially now that I’ll be going alone.” Ashlyn says into the phone honestly. 

“Don’t worry I found you a date, she should be appearing any minute. Have fun, you too.” Kyle says mischievously and then hangs up the phone. 

Ashlyn looks down at her phone confused and texts Kyle. 

Ashlyn: dude how am I supposed to know who it is? 

Kyle instantly responds. 

Kyle: don’t worry you will. Have fun :)

Ashlyn looks down at her phone confused by what he meant. She looks up into the crowd and sees a certain brunette making her way through the crowd. She finally catches Ashlyns eyes and breaks into a smile. She makes her way over and drops her bags. 

“So I hear you need a date for a wedding?” She says smiling. 

“Yes I do, Ali” Ashlyn says smiling.

  
  



	5. Pink hair

Ashlyn stands up to greet Ali and is immediately pulled into a hug. Ashlyn smiles and closes her eyes.  _ I could get used to this.  _ Her thoughts get interrupted by Ali’s voice. 

“You know I’ve never been to Italy before, when Kyle told me Syd was going to go I was a bit jealous you didn’t ask me.” Ali admits. 

“I honestly forgot about it until Kyle asked. Plus he came up with syd. Technically you’d be my first choice.” Ashlyn says sitting down. Ashlyn notices a bit of a blush forming on Ali’s cheeks but doesn’t draw too much attention to it. “So are you ready for a half a day of travel?” Ashlyn asks. 

“Yes I plan on sleeping” Ali says holding up her pillow. 

“Me too.” Ashlyn says. 

Ashlyn hears the announcement to start boarding. “You ready to go?” Ashlyn asks, standing up grabbing her bag and one of Ali’s.

“Aren’t they boarding just first class?” Ali asks, confused of why they are boarding. 

“Yeah,” Ashlyn says, pulling out their tickets. “And we are first class.” She says smiling. 

“No way. Guess I’ve got to be your date more often.” Ali jokes standing up, feeling a bit odd after saying it.  _ Pull yourself together, we have 4 days together don’t make it awkward.  _ Ali thinks, following Ashlyn to the agent. They scan the tickets and head down the jetway to the plane. They are greeted by a flight attendant at the door. Ashlyn hands her the tickets. 

“Ah Ms. Harris and Ms. Krieger, please follow me this way.” She says and directs them to their seats. Ali leans forward and whispers into Ashlyns ear. “This is fancy.” Ashlyn smiles and nods. Once they arrive at their seat the flight attendant turns to them. 

“Would you like me to grab a drink before the plane departs? Perhaps a mimosa or champagne?” She asks. Ali sees that Ashlyn looks like a deer in the headlights and steps in. 

“No we will be fine thank you.” Ali gets out. 

“Sounds good. If either of you need anything just hit the call button.” The flight attendant explains and then walks away. 

“So do you want the seat by the window or aisle?” Ashlyn asks. 

“I’ll take the aisle if you don’t mind. The window freaks me out when we are flying over the ocean.” Ali says. 

“No I totally get it. Here let me put your bags up.” Ashlyn says grabbing them and placing them in the overhead compartment. 

Once Ashlyn is seated Ali looks over to her. “So, what should I know about this wedding?” 

“Well it’s for Megan rapinoe, I used to work with her a couple years back. She is now a designer for Giorgio Armani. Umm she is getting married to some basketball player Sue bird, I don’t know much about her. The actual wedding is on Sunday but we have a dinner with them and some other people Saturday. Knowing Megan it will be a fun wedding not too fancy.” Ashlyn explains. 

“Alright sounds good. So I’m your date.” Ali says nodding. 

“Yeah, I mean we can do this however you want. No pressure, you can just be a friend, I don’t care.” Ashlyn says. 

“Nonsense, you asked for a date so that’s what you are going to get.” Ali says smiling. 

Ali and Ashlyn turn their attention towards the screen in front of them to watch the safety procedures as they taxi to the runway. Just as the plane is about to take off Ali grabs Ashlyn’s hand and squeezes it. Ashlyn would be lying if she said she didn’t like it. Once in the air and past the bumps of take off Ali let’s go. 

“Sorry I just get a little nervous.” Ali says shyly. 

“Don’t worry about it. You can grab it anytime.” Ashlyn says leaving her hand open between them. Ali hesitates for a moment before lacing her fingers between Ashlyns. The simple action sends shivers up Ali’s arm into her. She can feel her core begin to ache. 

“Just until we are at cruising altitude.” Ali says. 

“However long you need.” Ashlyn responds smiling. She had to admit she did like having Ali’s hand laced with hers. Ashlyn turns her attention to the screen and puts on a soccer game. Ali messes with the screen and puts on a Star Wars movie, then cuddles back into her spot. Leaving her hand in Ashlyns as they aren’t at cruising altitude yet. 

Ashlyn leans over. “I never pegged you to be a Star Wars fan.” Ashlyn says somewhat surprised. 

“Yeah they are good.” Ali says turning her attention back to the screen. Ashlyn smiles watching Ali’s face look so intently at the screen before turning back to her own. After a couple minutes the pilot announces they are at cruising altitude. Ashlyn looks over to Ali who just smiles and leaves her hand where it is.  _ She just is nervous. It’s nothing more.  _ Ashlyn reminds herself as she focuses on the game.

About 30 minutes later Ashlyn starts to nod off. The flight attended the comes over and taps Ali. 

“Do you want me to make your seats into a bed?” She asks. 

“Umm yeah, thank you.” Ali let’s go of Ashlyns hand immediately missing it, and taps her on the shoulder to wake her up. Ashlyn opens her eyes confused. “The flight attendant will make our seats into a bed so we can sleep better.” Ali supplies. 

“Oh perfect, thank you.” Ashlyn says standing up to let the flight attendant switch it. 

“Do you want two separate ones or just one?” She asks. 

Ashlyn looks over to Ali to let her decide. Ali thinks before asking. “Which is more comfortable?” 

“Depends on what you like. The single ones aren’t bad. But one together gives you about a foot of more space.” She says. 

“Okay we will do the one together.” Ali says. Ashlyn breaks into a smile when she hears it. The flight attendant moves both seats into the bed and puts out a comforter and two pillows. 

“Let me know when you want them back into seats.” the flight attendant says as she walks away. 

“Okay this is awesome.” Ali says, starting to yawn. 

“Yeah it is, here I will climb in first.” Ashlyn says, climbing into the bed. Ali follows in, feeling more awake now that she is so close. Both girls lay on their backs watching their TVs. Just as Ali closes her eyes and starts to fall asleep she feels Ashlyn’s hand move next to hers. Ali moves her hand and interlaced her fingers with Ashlyns. As soon as Ali does she feels a rush of adrenaline.  _ I haven’t felt like this since high school.  _ Is the last thought that crosses her mind before she falls asleep. 

Ashlyn is the first to wake up, she smiles and looks over at Ali who is laying on her side facing Ashlyn and cuddling her arm.  _ Don’t start falling she is just a friend.  _ Ashlyn reminds herself. Ashlyn puts on a movie and stays still not wanting to disturb Ali. About 30 minutes later Ali begins to wake up. She quickly realizes that she is cuddling Ashlyns arm and lets go. Somewhat embarrassed of how she was laying. 

“Sorry. I didn’t realize I had grabbed your arm.” Ali says. 

“Don’t be, I didn’t mind it at all.” 

The flight attendant comes over and moves the bed back into seats. The pair get settled and get some food. 

“So is the wedding in Rome?” Ali asks, seeing as that is where they are flying into. 

“No, it’s actually in Milan. But we have a stop in Rome before heading there. Plus, since it is your first time I thought I would show you around a bit.” Ashlyn says.

“Seriously” Ali says shocked. 

“Yes, if that is fine with you. I mean we don’t have to if you are too tired.” Ashlyn says retreating. 

“No that sounds amazing!” Ali say excited. 

“Perfect.” Ashlyn says. 

The pair sit back and each watch some movies for the rest of the flight. Finally they announce it is time to land. They begin to feel the plane descend and Ali grabs Ashlyns hand tight again. Once landed Ali let’s go. 

“Sorry” Ali says. 

“Honestly Ali you don’t have to be sorry, I don’t mind at all.” Ashlyn says looking Ali right in the eyes. She can feel herself falling but she doesn’t want to stop it. Somehow she thinks Ali feels it too. Ali’s eyes look down at Ashlyns lips, and back up to her eyes. Almost as if asking for them to come closer. Ashlyn doesn’t move, reminding herself that Ali isn’t single. The seat belt sign goes off and passengers start to move to grab their bags. Ali and Ashlyn stay still, neither wanting this moment to end. But finally Ali stands up to grab her bag.  _ What are you doing, it’s just a crush, she probably doesn’t feel the same way. Plus you have a boyfriend.  _ Ali reminds herself as she grabs her bags. Ashlyn comes behind her and helps her with the bags. 

Ali follows Ashlyn off the plane and through the airport. They arrive in the customs line and wait to be seen. Finally it is their turn, Ali walks up with Ashlyn who hands over both of their passports. 

“What is the nature of your visit?” The man says behind the glass.

“We are here for a wedding.” Ashlyn answers. 

“Ah, together?” The man asks pointing between the two of them. 

“Yes,” Ashlyn says honestly, Ali is her date. 

“Have a good trip.” The man says stamping their passports and handing them back to Ashlyn. She gives a smile and walks past him. 

They arrive at the baggage claim and grab the last of their bags and head toward the rental cars. As they head over they pass a crowd with people with signs. One girl in particular grabs Ali’s attention, she has bright pink hair and a sign that reads “1st bish”.  _ That’s odd _ . Ali thinks as they walk towards it more. All of a sudden she hears the women scream and break out in a sprint. Ashlyn's head turns and breaks out into a smile as the woman jumps into her arms. Ali is confused but smiles at the genuine reaction. 

“What are you doing here?” Ashlyn asks, still hugging her.

“Well I couldn’t wait to see you, it’s been too long!” The pink haired woman says hoping off Ashlyn. 

“Yes it has been.” Ashlyn says smiling. 

“And who is this” the woman asks, turning her attention to Ali, smiling. 

“This is Ali, Ali this is Megan. One of the brides” Ashlyn says. 

“It is nice to meet you” Ali says smiling sticking out her hand for a hand shake. 

“It’s nice to meet you too,” Megan says, pulling her into a hug. During which Megan looks over to Ashlyn and nods giving the thumbs up. Ashlyn chuckles and shakes her head. 

“So where to first?” Megan asks. 

“Well I’m hungry so I was thinking of grabbing some food. And then tour Ali around a bit. It’s her first time to Italy.” Ashlyn says. 

“No way you’re a virgin!” Megan says a bit too loud for Ali’s liking. 

“I guess so.” Ali says smiling and following Megan to the car. Ashlyn falls back to be next to Ali. 

“Sorry I didn’t know she would be here. She is a bit much sometimes.” Ashlyn says. 

“No don’t worry she is great, I already like her more than you.” Ali jokes smiling. Ashlyn pretends that she was stabbed in the heart. “Uhh you’re killing me.” She jokes. 

“Alright come on you two lovebirds, I parked in a 10 minute spot like 15 minutes ago and do not want a ticket.” Megan says hurrying to her car. 

“You heard her let’s go.” Ali says rushing behind Megan. They make it to the car, thankful there is no ticket on it. They pile in and Megan drives them to a little cafe right next to the colosseum. As soon as Ali steps out of the car she looks up at it amazed. It is lit up as the sun is setting behind it. Ashlyn let’s her take a minute to herself before joining Ali. 

“Isn’t it something.” Ashlyn says looking at it. 

“It is unbelievable” Ali stand there taking it in.

“Let’s go in and eat. I promise it will still be here when we are done.” Ashlyn says heading inside. 

“Okay. But if it’s not you owe me.” Ali chuckles following Ashlyn inside. The cafe is small with only a few tables inside. Ali follows and Megan leads them up the stairs as they arrive on the roof with a clear view. 

“Holy shit.” Ali mumbles under her breath. 

“So if we let Ali sit with the best view will she even talk to us” Megan jokes. 

“Yeah I will,” Ali says, sitting down but not taking her eyes off it. “This is just amazing.” 

The waiter comes over and Megan orders all of the food in Italian. “So are you going to tell me what we got or will it be a surprise?” Ali asks. 

“It’s Italian food. So just accept pizza and pasta.” Megan says “but it will be good I promise. So tell me about yourself!” Megan says wanting to know more about Ali. 

“Well there is not much to tell I am a yoga teacher in Florida.” Ali says feeling somewhat out of place. 

“No way! Can you do a class for us tomorrow?” Megan asks enthusiastically. 

“Haha if you want sure.” Ali laughs. 

“Ali also played soccer in college” Ashlyn adds. 

“For who?” Megan asks skeptical. 

“Penn state.” Ashlyn smiles. 

“Booo, but impressive.” Megan says. 

“Did you play?” Ali asks curious. 

“Yes, Portland baby.” Megan says. 

“So how did you meet your fiancé” Ali asks, realizing she doesn’t know much. 

“Well when we met I was working at Nike and she came to do a product line with us and I was the designer she wanted to work with. We’ve been together ever since.” Megan says. 

“What about you too?” Megan asks. 

“Umm,” Ashlyn looks to Ali. 

“Ashlyn came to one of my yoga classes.” Ali says without a thought. 

“Never thought you’d be into yoga Ashlyn.” Megan says laughing. 

“I wasn’t until I saw my yoga teacher.” Ashlyn says smiling. Which causes Ali to break into a major blush. 

“Such a romantic Harris.” Megan says sarcastically. Finally the food arrives. In front of them is 2 types of pasta, a pizza and some salad. Ali can tell all of it is fresh and handmade. 

“This looks amazing.” Ali says as her mouth starts to water. 

“Dig in!” Megan says grabbing a plate. 

Everyone starts eating. There is little conversation because everyone is so hungry. To Ali’s surprise they finish all of the food.

“Shit!” Ashlyn says looking down at her watch. “Our flight leaves in 20 min.”

“Oh calm down, you are flying out with me in like an hour and a half.” Megan says in a relaxed tone. 

“What?” Ashlyn says confused. 

“I cancelled your tickets, I had to fly out tonight and I saw you two had a layover so I am making you fly with me. It is my wedding.” Megan says. 

“Fair enough,” Ashlyn says. 

The group finishes their dinner and stops at the Trevi fountain before heading back to the airport. Megan pulls up to a small private jet. 

“Okay everyone let’s get in.” She says leading the way. 

“Hold up, you mean we are taking this?” Ali says shocked. 

“Yeah it’s my wedding weekend. I spared no expense. Now get up here I can’t be late.” She says hurrying them in. 

Megan sits down and Ali and Ashlyn sit down across from her. The pilot welcomes them and tells them they are about to take off. Ashlyn grabs Ali’s hand knowing she is nervous as they take off. The plane ride is a little over an hour. Megan falls asleep fast, but both Ali and Ashlyn are awake because of the time change. 

“Thanks for coming with me Ali.” Ashlyn says smiling at her. 

“I wouldn’t miss it.” Ali says. “So I know you said this wedding won’t be too fancy. But I have to admit,” Ali says looking around and motioning at the private plane. “I think this will be the fanciest thing I’ve been too. I don’t know if I brought a nice enough dress.” 

“I bet you did, and if not we will get one tomorrow. I know a few people.” Ashlyn says smiling. 

“Oh do you?” Ali challenges. 

“Yeah just a couple.” Ashlyn smiles back. 

Ali leans back into her seat and looks over out the window noticing the city lights at night.  _ This feels like a dream.  _

Finally the plane lands and they unload and head to the hotel. Parting ways with Megan for now. Ali sits down as Ashlyn heads up to the check in counter. After about 15 minutes Ashlyn comes over. 

“Okay so I forgot that I just had one king bed reserved. I tried to switch but they only have that room available. If you want I can get you your own room.” Ashlyn adds, wanting Ali to be comfortable. 

“No it’s fine. Let’s go up, I'm tired.” Ali says, starting to yawn, as the jet lag starts to catch up with her. 

“Alright, right this way.” Ashlyn says grabbing some bags and heading towards the elevator. Once in the room Ali immediately goes and changes into a set of pjs before crawling into bed. Ashlyn goes in next and comes out in a sports bra and sports

“Sorry, I didn’t think to grab pjs.” Ashlyn says crawling in on the other side of the bed. 

“I don’t mind.” Ali says. 

Within seconds Ashlyn can hear Ali’s breathing level off and a slight snore _. This is going to be fun.  _ Ashlyn thinks before closing her eyes. Then suddenly Ali rolls over closer to Ashlyn cuddling into her side and wraps her arm around her. Ashlyn freezes for a moment unsure of what to do, but then just stops. She lets it happen. She lets herself fall for the woman cuddling her, and something inside tells her it is going to be okay. 


	6. Just follow my feet

Ali wakes up in the morning cuddling Ashlyns side. She pulls away, not wanting to make Ashlyn uncomfortable and heads into the bathroom to shower. Ali finishes her shower and changes into leggings and a sports bra and heads back into the room. She notices Ashlyn is still asleep so she starts doing some yoga to help her wake up. After about 20 minutes Ashlyn starts to wake up. 

“Good morning” Ashlyn says mid yawn while still under the covers. 

“Good morning to you,” Ali says back in a peaky voice. 

“Oh now, please don’t tell me you are a morning person.” Ashlyn gets out. 

“Haha only by default. I do have those 5:30 am classes, remember.” Ali jokes back. 

“Oh yeah. Idk how you could do that.” Ashlyn says, pulling out her phone. 

“I’m going to go shower, then I was thinking about breakfast before touring around.” Ashlyn says. 

“Sounds perfect to me.” Ali says continuing her yoga. 

As Ashlyn heads to the shower Ali can feel Ashlyns eyes on her, quickly checking her out. Instead of being annoyed or revolted like she feels when men do it at the studio she somewhat liked it, even starting to blush at one point.  _ Pull it together.  _ She reminds herself as she hears the shower turn on. Ali sits down and tries to mediate for a couple minutes. But soon she finds her mind wandering to Ashlyn. She feels herself growing warmer at the thought of her. She is pulled from her thoughts when she hears the shower turn off and Ashlyn emerges in joggers and a simple blue t-shirt which shows off her tattoos on her arms. Ali’s eyes wander her body for a second before meeting her eyes. 

“Ready for breakfast.” Ashlyn says smirking. 

“Yeah just let me change and let’s go.” Ali says quickly standing up and heading to the bathroom. She changes and comes out of the bathroom. 

“Let’s go,” Ali says. 

Ali follows Ashlyn down the road to a small cafe. “Does this work?” Ashlyn says stopping to let Ali look at the menu. Ali looks it over “it looks amazing.” She says heading in the door. 

The pair get coffee and sit to chat while waiting for their food. “So, how often do you travel here for work?” Ali asks. She has noticed Ashlyn is quite familiar with the city. 

“Uhh not too often anymore, with umbro I usually travel to New York and England. But I actually lived here for 8 months after I finished college.” Ashlyn adds 

“No way,” Ali says, shocked. 

“Yeah I had an internship out here, it was great and all but I missed my family a lot. So I went back to the states, before umbro I would probably travel here 3 or 4 times a year.” Ashlyn says. “It’s always nice to come back.” 

“That’s amazing. I’m officially jealous of your life.” Ali says in awe. “So are you going to show me all of the cool spots. Not just the touristy ones?” 

“If that’s what you want, it’s up to you.” Ashlyn says smiling. Finally the food comes and they quickly eat. 

“So where to next?” Ali asks excited to tour around. 

“It’s a surprise,” Ashlyn says smiling and grabbing her hand. 

Ashlyn takes Ali’s hand and leads her through the crowded streets. After walking about 15 minutes they arrive at the Castello sforzesco. Ali stands in awe of the beautiful architecture. Ashlyn smiles, heading inside the doors to pay for their tickets. Ashlyn picks up a map of the place and hands it to Ali. 

“You lead the way.” Ashlyn says. 

“I don’t know where to start.” Ali says looking down at the map. 

Ashlyn follows Ali throughout the museum. Stopping to look at various art pieces along the way. After a couple hours of exploring they find their way outside to the garden and grounds of the castello. 

“Thank you,” is all Ali says as she follows the path. 

“You don’t need to thank me. The tickets were really cheap. It’s nothing.” Ashlyn says dropping her hand to brush against Ali’s. 

“No I mean for all of it, this whole trip. It’s a trip of a lifetime for me, thank you for letting me come.” Ali says looking off into the garden. 

“Well I might need a date to another wedding soon,” Ashlyn says, hopeful to get to take another trip with Ali. 

“I’m always down to be your wedding date.” Ali says, letting her hand fall into Ashlyns. The feeling of their fingers interlacing still sends chills through Ali. 

The two walk aimlessly through the grounds until Ashlyn pulls Ali aside. Onto a little trail that she could tell was not actually a part of the path. 

“Come this way it is my favorite spot.” Ashlyn says crouching under some low tree branches. Ali follows her still holding onto her hand. When finally they emerge from the tree lines and Ali sees a small pond with a fountain in it and some benches along the ring of it. The pond is surrounded by willow trees, creating a cover to the outside world. Ali takes the view in, following Ashlyn to one of the benches. 

Ashlyn pauses taking in the view before stopping and smiling at Ali. 

“Tell me something I don’t know about you” Ashlyn says, wanting to know more about Ali. 

“I don’t think I’ve ever been in love before.” Ali says still taking in the view. She pauses a minute before continuing. “I’ve dated people before and said those words but I don’t know if it was truly love. I haven’t had a love like we see in movies or books. I used to think it didn’t exist. Now I know it does exist but I just haven’t found it yet.” Ali says looking around, finally turning to Ashlyn. 

“What about you?” Ali asks.

“Oh I believe in love,” Ashlyn starts but is interrupted by Ali. 

“No, something I don’t know about you,” Ali says “I know you believe in love. I can see it on your face. It is very captivating but I want to know more.” Ali says, looking deeply into Ashlyns eyes. 

“Okay fair enough. Well you know how I told you I moved back home because I missed my family and my internship ended.” Ashlyn asks. 

Ali nods looking at her. 

“Well that’s not entirely true.” Ashlyn pauses and looks at the pond in front of her. “I tell people that because it is easier to understand but truthfully I was having a really hard time with my mental health and just in a very dark place in my life. One night I was standing on the top of my apartment building here having a breakdown, I got up on the ledge thinking it would be better if I just took one step forward. Thankfully before I did anything my phone started ringing. It was my grandma calling asking how everything was going. Even though I tried to lie and say it was all good she knew I was hurting so the next day she helped me buy a plane ticket home. I finally got the help I needed which wasn’t easy but I’m thankful for it everyday.” 

Ali looks at Ashlyn who is still looking off into the distance and grabs her hand. “I am too.” They sit in this spot for hours sharing things that they had never spoken out loud before. Finally, Ashlyn stands up. 

“I have somewhere I want to take you.” Ashlyn says reaching out for Ali’s hand. Ali follows Ashlyn through the streets of Milan after about 20 minutes they arrive at a small cafe. Once inside the old woman behind the counter smiles and runs around. 

“Ashlyn” she gets out in a thick Italian accent. “You are back, let me make you your favorite.” She says rushing into the kitchen. 

“This is my favorite lunch spot.” Ashlyn says smiling. 

“Haha I can tell,” Ali says. 

“Yeah the owner has owned it since I lived here. She has become an adopted grandma to me.” Ashlyn smiles. 

“Nonna come here” Ashlyn says. The older woman rushes over. “This is Ali.” Ashlyn says introducing them. 

Nonna immediately pulls Ali into a hug and kisses both her checks. “It is nice to meet you Ali, you can call me Nonna.” She says smiling before rushing back into the kitchen. 

“Nonna is Italian for grandma.” Ashlyn adds. Heading to a table in the back. Within 10 minutes Nonna brings out two plates.

“Ali I didn’t know what you like so I made you Ashlyns favorite.” She explains. 

“Thank you, it looks amazing,” Ali says smiling. 

“Good now eat you too look starving.” She says before heading back to the counter. 

“She is amazing,” Ali says before taking a bite of her sandwich. “And this food” Ali says giving a thumbs up while chewing. 

“I’m glad you like it.” Ashlyn says. They finish eating and bid their farewells to Nonna. They head down the street and run into a street market filled with artists selling artwork and some other vendors. They wander through the market looking at paintings of the landscape and other pieces, Ali stops to buy one and Ashlyn quickly heads to the next stand to buy Ali some flowers. Once Ali is done paying she panics for a second realizing she lost Ashlyn. She starts to search through the crowd until her eyes land on Ashlyn who is standing in the crowd holding a beautiful bouquet of flowers looking at Ali with a big smile. Ali immediately breaks out into a smile and heads towards her. 

“These are for you” Ashlyn says, handing her the flowers. 

“You are way too nice,” Ali says, accepting them. 

“Just want to make you feel special” Ashlyn says leading her through the crowd. Once through the crowd they see a guy playing a guitar across the square. 

“Can I offer you a dance?” Ashlyn asks, smiling. 

“I’d love to.” Ali says setting down her flowers and bag on the table next to them they head into the street and dance. Ali wraps her arm around Ashlyns shoulder while Ashlyn puts hers on the small of Ali’s back. Ali can feel her heart pounding. She hadn’t been this close to Ashlyn before. Their faces just inches apart. 

“So I take it you will lead?” Ali asks. 

“Yes I can” Ashlyn says starting to sway with Ali. “Just follow my feet.” 

“I’ll try, I’m not that good of a dancer.” Ali admits looking down at their feet, trying not to step on Ashlyns. 

“Well luckily you have a great teacher.” Ashlyn says, “look up at me it will help.” Ashlyn says. Ali meets Ashlyns eyes. They both can feel the tension growing between them. Ashlyn breaks it with a smile. 

“See it’s dancing.” Ashlyn says. 

They continue to dance, following the music. After a couple minutes Ali seems to start getting the hang of things. 

“See look, I knew you could do it!” Ashlyn says. 

“All credit to you,” Ali says smiling back at her. 

“We should go back to the hotel to get ready for tonight,” Ashlyn says checking her watch. 

“Alright you lead the way.” Ali says. Ashlyn smiles and takes Ali’s hand, leading them back to the hotel. Once back Ali opens her suitcase. 

“So is this okay to wear tonight?” Ali says holding up a nice black dress. 

“Yes that is perfect.” Ashlyn says. 

“Alright I’m sweaty so I’m going to shower quick and then you can if you want.” Ali says heading into the bathroom. 

“Sounds good to me” Ashlyn says laying in the bed turning the tv on. After 10 minutes Ali comes out of the bathroom in nothing but a towel. Ashlyns mouth goes dry at the sight and she can’t pull her eyes away. 

“Okay you can go in.” Ali says walking past Ashlyn. Ashlyn just nods and walks towards the bathroom.  _ Is she trying to kill me.  _

Ashlyn takes a long cool shower to calm her nerves. Once finished she hops out of the shower and does her hair. She applies only a touch of makeup before getting dressed. Once finished she checks her watch and realizes they are supposed to be at the dinner in 5 minutes. It’s not too big of deal if they are late, but Ashlyn doesn’t want to be too late. 

Ashlyn comes out of the bathroom. Finishing buttoning up her suit coat. 

“Ali are you ready?” She asks, still fiddling with her buttons. 

“Yes,” Ali says, coming into view. Ashlyn looks up and cannot believe the woman in front of her. The black dress fits Ali perfectly. There are slits in the side that show off her tattoo on her side. She is wearing her hair down with a pair of diamond earrings under them. 

“You look…” Ashlyn stands there for a minute trying to put her emotions into words. 

“Is it not fancy enough?” Ali says nervous. 

“No, you look stunning Ali.” Ashlyn says 

“You clean up nice” Ali says. She has to admit Ashlyn in a black fitted suit with a dark red bow tie was making her feel things she hasn’t felt in awhile. 

“Thanks, are you ready for this?” Ashlyn asks.

“I was born ready” Ali says smiling walking out the door. 

Ashlyn follows her out the door and into the lobby of the hotel. They get in a taxi and head to the restaurant. 

“Anything else I should know before this?” Ali asks. 

“Not that I know of.” Ashlyn says.  _ Hopefully this goes well.  _

Once they arrive Ashlyn gets out and immediately grabs Ali’s hand. At this point it just feels natural too, she needs it as some support as they walk inside. Once inside Ali stops dead in her tracks. The room was filled with at least a hundred people all dressed up. Ali starts to back up. 

“holy shit” she whispers. Feeling out of place. But Ashlyn stops her and pulls her into a hug. 

“We don’t have to stay long, we just have to see the brides then we can go if you want. I promise” Ashlyn says 

“Sorry it’s just I’ve never been to something like this before.” Ali says shyly. 

“Don’t worry, I won’t leave your side.” Ashlyn says. Ashlyn bends her arm across her chest and Ali loops her hand into it as she escorts them to a table. 

Clearly Megan and Sue had spared no expense for the wedding. This was only the rehearsal dinner and it was already fancier than most weddings Ali has seen. There were 10 tables with 10 people at each. She also can’t help but notice the amount of alcohol present at this dinner. Not only were every spot filled with not one but two wine glasses they also had an open bar and many waiters walking around with drinks. Ali looks and sees that Ashlyns eyes are following the waiters around. 

“Do you want me to get you anything?” Ali asks. 

“No, I'm fine.” Ashlyn says gritting her teeth a bit. 

After about 10 minutes everyone found their seats. Their table was mostly filled with other designers Megan has worked with. Ashlyn knew a couple and introduced Ali but not all of them. After the meal Megan stood up to give a toast. 

“We want to thank everyone for being here. I know a lot of you traveled from far away and it means the world to us that you are here. Thank you, we will have an open bar till 11 feel free to chat or dance. Whatever feels right to you. Okay, Let’s party!” Megan says chugging her drink. 

Ashlyn laughs and sips her water. She looks over to Ali. 

“You know you can drink if you want, I don’t mind” Ashlyn says. 

“Thanks but I’m fine,” Ali says looking around. Ashlyn notices some former coworkers she used to work with and heads over bringing Ali with. The group talks for a while but Ali can’t help but notice a woman across the room staring at them. She gets interrupted but Megan and Sue coming to say hi. 

“Hey Ashlyn” Sue says, hugging her, then turning to Ali. “And you must be Ali, it’s nice to meet you” she says, hugging Ali as well. 

“Nice to meet you too” Ali says smiling. 

“Bishhh” Megan says, hugging Ashlyn, receiving a chuckle from Ali and Sue. 

“And of course Ali” Megan says, hugging her. “Thanks for coming you guys. I hope it is up to your high standard Ashlyn.” Megan jokes. 

“It is wonderful.” Ali says smiling. 

“How are you guys feeling about tomorrow?” Ashlyn asks. 

“Pumped!” Megan says, full of excitement. The couples chat for only a few minutes before the brides got pulled away. Leaving Ali and Ashlyn to themselves. 

“Hey Ashlyn, who’s that over there.” Ali says tinting her head in the direction. 

“Oh the one in the green dress that is trying to send daggers out of her eyes at us?” Ashlyn says sarcastically. “That’s my ex.” 

“Interesting,” Ali says thinking.  _ Ashlyn clearly has a type.  _ Noticing the brunettes athletic build that somewhat matches her own. “Want to make her jealous?” Ali asks with a smirk. 

“What do you have planned?” Ashlyn asks, confused. 

“Oh nothing just follow me,” Ali says, taking Ashlyns hand to the dance floor that is already pretty full of people, however, they stay on the edge so she can still see. Unlike earlier they were not slow dancing. Instead they danced for a few minutes until Ali turned around and pressed her ass into Ashlyns front. Grinding up against her, which she had to admit is turning her on more than when she ever did this with a man. Ali feels Ashlyn put both hands on her hips pulling Ali more into her. Ali leans back into Ashlyn and kisses her cheek. She stays there for a minute grinding on Ashlyn before turning around facing her again.  _ What am I doing, I have a boyfriend,  _ Ali thinks but she pushes it to the back of her mind. Everything feels so different with Ashlyn, so right. They both can feel the sexual tension between them growing every second. Ali looks down at Ashlyns lips, begging them to bring them towards her own. Ashlyn looks back at her still unsure of if it is real or just a ploy to make her ex jealous. Ali bites her lower lip hesitating for a moment. Finally Ali leans in and connects their lips. Something both of them have wanted to do for too long. It starts out slow, both unsure of if it is real or not but finally Ashlyns brain starts to pick up and she deepens the kiss. Ali moans into it, grabbing the back of Ashlyns neck and back to help her stand. Ashlyns tongue brushes against Ali’s lips asking permission which is quickly granted. They stand there on the dance floor for a minute completely still just their lips dancing on each other’s. Ali pulls back for a second to breathe. 

“Can we go to the hotel?” Ali asks, catching her breath still. 

“Yes let’s get out of here.” Ashlyn says taking her hand and pulling her through the crowd. 

  
  



	7. Trust my judgement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, sorry for my absence. It has been a crazy few months for me! But I am back and will be posting updates frequently!! Hope you like it.

Ashlyn pulls Ali outside of the venue and immediately calls a cab which quickly pulls over. The pair enter the cab and Ashlyn gives the man the address to the hotel. Ali continued to hold her hand, not wanting to break the trance she was under, she wanted to forget about reality for a little while longer. Finally they make it back to the hotel and get in the elevator. As soon as the doors close Ali wraps her hand around the back of Ashlyns neck and plays with the baby hairs before closing the distance again. Ashlyn melted into the kiss. She was kissing Ali krieger. The first kiss on the dance floor was most likely for show Ashlyn thought. But this kiss, it was real, for no one but them. Finally the door opened and they ran down the hall to their room. Ashlyn fumbles with the key as Ali continues to kiss at Ashlyns neck. Finally she unlocks it and the pair fumble inside. Ali immediately pushes Ashlyn against the wall, kissing her as her hands untie Ashlyns tie. 

“Ali are you sure you want this?” Ashlyn asks knowing if they don’t stop now she won’t be able to stop herself. 

Ali pulls back and looks at Ashlyn, she couldn’t deny it anymore. “I’ve never been more sure of something in my life.” 

That was all Ashlyn needed to hear. She lifted Ali up and carried her over to the bed. Ali quickly undid her zipper and let her dress fall off her revealing a matching black lace bra and thong set. Ashlyn raked her eyes over Ali’s body. Her mouth going dry as she fumbled with her shirt buttons. Ali sat up looking at Ashlyn, eyes full of desire. “Here let me help.” She said reaching up and undoing the buttons slowly. 

The next morning Ali wakes up early. She opens her eyes and sees Ashlyn next to her, their limbs still tangled from the night prior. Ali smiles to herself, she looks so beautiful when she sleeps. Ali decides to get out of bed and make some tea. She grabs her phone and heads to the kitchen area. After making a cup she goes and sits on the balcony. She hesitates a minute trying to figure out the time change before calling Kyle. Thankfully he answers only after one ring. 

“Ali, how is Italy!! Is it as amazing as we’ve dreamed of to be?” Kyle says excited into the phone. 

“Yeah it’s even better.” Ali starts but gets cut off by her brother. 

“Damn if only I were a girl, I’d be the wedding date right now instead of you. How is Ashlyn doing?” Kyle asks 

“Good, really good actually, Umm I have to tell you something.” Ali says already feeling guilty. 

“What did she drink?” Kyle said hearing the concern in Ali’s voice. 

“No, Umm I kinda slept with her last night.” Ali mumbles out fast. Ali doesn’t have time to pull the phone from her ear before she hears her brother screaming into it. 

“Alexandra Blaire Krieger. YOU DID WHAT?” Kyle says shocked, not sure if he should be excited or mad at her right now. 

“I know, it’s just we were making her ex jealous dancing together and then I kissed her, it all just felt so right Kyle.” Ali says shaking her head embarrassed. 

“Well are you going to date her or have it be an experiment? Because she’s trying to recover right now and can’t handle someone messing with her.” Kyle said. 

“I know that’s what I need to figure out. I mean I really like her Kyle but I’ve never really officially dated a girl before. But I’ve never felt that way about a kiss, or last night.” She says, sparing him the details. 

“Not to be the devil's advocate but you still have Tom to deal with. I would say y’all just need to talk it out. And please do it before you catch the plane back to the u.s.” Kyle says frantically. 

“Yes, I will.” Ali looks and sees Ashlyn start to roll around in the bed a bit. “Okay I have to go, Ashlyn is awake.” 

“Okay, try not fuck her, oh wait you already did that” Kyle says laughing a bit. “Bye love you.” 

Ali just rolls her eyes. “Bye love you too.” Ali says hanging up the phone. 

Ali heads back into the room and lays back down in bed. Ashlyn immediately feels her presence cuddles into her. 

“Everything okay?” Ashlyn asks as her voice is still groggy from sleep. “Yeah everything is perfect.” Ali says closing her eyes and letting sleep take over her once again. Ashlyn woke up a few hours later to see Ali cuddled into her side. She immediately smiled and pulled her in closer. She stared at the beautiful next to her, how did she get so lucky. Ashlyn knew the likelihood of them actually dating was low seeing as Ali has a boyfriend back home but here they could actually be something.  _ I wish we could stay here forever. _ Ashlyn thought as she watched Ali start to wake up. Ali’s eyes open and finds Ashlyn looking at her. 

“Hi.” Ali said quietly smiling. 

“Good morning” Ashlyn said looking back at her.

“I don’t want to get out of bed,” Ali says, cuddling into her. 

Ashlyn looks over at the clock and sees it is only 11. “Well good thing we don’t have to yet.” Ashlyn says leaning down and kissing Ali. Ali immediately smiles into the kiss. Ashlyn takes the opportunity to roll Ali onto her back so she can be on top of her. This simple action makes Ali moan against Ashlyns lips. “Mmmm Ash, fuck me.” Ali begged. Ali couldn’t get enough of Ashlyn, especially her tongue. “Patience my love.” Ashlyn said as she kissed her way down Ali. 

Finally around noon the pair reluctantly get out of the bed and get ready for the wedding tonight. After they get ready Ashlyn calls down to have a car waiting for them. “Ready to go?” Ashlyn asks. “Where are we going?” Ali asks, looking a bit nervous. “You’ll see.” Ashlyn says, grabbing Ali’s hand and pulling her out the door. The two get into the car and it pulls up to a store. Ali looks up to read the name, Versace. 

“Oh my god, Ashlyn I can’t go in there. I’m wearing leggings for crying out loud.” Ali says, looking embarrassed. 

“I’m in shorts and a T-shirt, they don’t care. Plus we will be quick. I am just picking up my suit and maybe getting you a dress.” Ashlyn says, pulling Ali out of the car. Before Ali has time to argue a worker comes out and greets them. “Ah Ms. Harris, we have been expecting you.” he says smiling. “And who might this be?” He asks looking towards Ali. 

“This is Ms. Krieger, my date for this evening.” Ashlyn says smiling. 

“Nice to meet you Ms. Krieger'' he says holding out his hand to shake hers, which Ali gladly accepts. “Now if the two of you will follow me this way please.” He said motioning them towards the fitting rooms. “This is yours Ms. Harris. We have a few suit options in there for you, as well as the dresses we talked about for Ms. Krieger. If you need anything just hit the button.” He said before leaving the couple to themselves. Ashlyn walks over to the rack of suits they have available for her to choose from, all of them already custom fitted to her. Ali on the other hand is looking over the dresses they have setting out for her. She knows all of them cost more than she can afford, hell most of them cost more than her apartment. 

“You know you can touch them.” Ashlyn says as she is buttoning up a shirt. 

“Ash I can’t let you get me one of these, they are way out of price range.” Ali says shaking her head. 

“Don’t worry about it, plus we aren’t paying for them, we just have them on loan for the wedding. So pick your favorite and make sure it fits.” Ashlyn says grabbing a blazer. 

Ali stood there another minute before pulling out an emerald green dress that has a simple gold accept on the shoulder.  _ I can’t believe I’m even touching this.  _ Ali quickly stripped down to try it on. To her surprise it fit perfectly. She looked at herself in the mirror.  _ This has to be a dream.  _ Ali had to admit this dress did make her look good. 

“You look stunning.” Ashlyn says looking Ali up and down. “You sure you don’t want me to buy you it?” 

“Yes I’m positive. Plus you look very dapper yourself.” Ali says seeing Ashlyn is in an all black suit with simple gold and emerald green accents. “I love the accents.” 

“Well I had to let people know you are mine, even if it’s just for the night.” Ashlyn says smirking. 

“Oh I think they will know.” Ali says, giving her a small peak.  _ Fuck I’m definitely falling for her, I need to slow down.  _ “So what are the plans for the rest of the day?” Ali asks as they start to change back into their clothes. 

“I was thinking we can grab lunch. Then just see where that takes us.” Ashlyn says. “Unless there is something else you are dying to see.” 

“No, that sounds perfect to me.” Ali says smiling. 

Once they get finished changing Ashlyn calls the employee back over to let him know which suit and dress they want to wear for tonight. He nods and let’s them know that the set will be waiting for them in their hotel room with shoes and accessories. Ashlyn thanks him and heads back out to the car waiting for them. After a quick drive and some Italian swear words from the driver they make it to a small restaurant tucked in an ally. Ali looked around a bit skeptical, the place was just one window and had no menu. Ashlyn could sense Ali was a bit uneasy. 

“Do you trust my judgement?” Ashlyn asks. 

“Always.” Ali says, grabbing Ashlyns hand. 

After a minute a young man comes out of the kitchen. “Harris?! Is that you?!” He exclaims heading over. 

“Luca, how are you?” Ashlyn says smiling up at him. 

“Amazing but clearly not as well as you are, who is this lovely lady?” He says looking over to Ali. 

“This is Ali, Ali this is Luca. Luca has the best panini in all of Italy.” Ashlyn says which causes Luca to throw his hands up. 

“Nonsense, what can I get you?” 

“We will do two pesto ones.” Ashlyn says. 

“Avocado on both or just yours?” Luca asks remembering Ashlyn always added some. Ashlyn looks at Ali who nods her head. “Both, it is. They will be right out.” He says disappearing back into the kitchen. 

“Is it weird being back here for you?” Ali asks, curious if it is bringing up any old memories or feelings. 

“A bit, but it helps that you are here. It makes me feel less alone. If I had come by myself I know I would be wasted the whole time, probably ruined the wedding in the process.” Ashlyn says with a slight chuckle. “But it is weird walking around in a place you once called home, but being able to show you it and see your excitement like I once had helps.” Ashlyn admits. 

“Why do you think you would have been wasted the whole time?” Ali asks. 

“Well this was kinda the place where all of the drinking and drugs started. Here drinking is a part of their culture, and in the industry drugs are as well. When I first started here I had never done drugs, then one night I was working alongside a designer who I really admired and I asked him how he got his ideas. He smiled at me and just opened his desk drawer which was full with every drug known to man. He claimed the drugs would unlock’ something in his mind, that he couldn’t achieve greatness without them. I was really reluctant at first but I was young and dumb so I just followed. The worst part is they worked, the designs I came up with when I was high out of my mind actually advanced my career, and the ones without them didn’t. For a long time I thought I couldn’t work without being high. When I got back to the states I stopped taking drugs, I just couldn’t risk that anymore. But then I just filled that void with more alcohol.” Ashlyn says. 

“Two pesto.” Luca says before Ali can say anything. Ashlyn grabs both of them and hands one to Ali. “Follow me, I know a good spot up here.” Ashlyn says smiling. 

They end up in a little park with some tables. They sit down at one and Ali looks at Ashlyn. “How was it stopping drugs?” Ali asks knowing what it was like seeing her brother struggle through it. 

“Hard, but I didn’t have a choice or any access to them when I got home, which was a blessing. I really thought my issues with addition was only with drugs, that I could at least keep alcohol. I don’t know how I’m going to be sober for the rest of my life.” Ashlyn says looking away. “Sorry I didn’t mean for all of that to come out.” Ashlyn says shaking her head before taking a bite out of her panini. Ali reaches out and grabs Ashlyns hand.

“Ash, it’s fine you can be honest with me. I’ve been through this before with Kyle. I know it’s not going to be easy. I know it sucks. But I also know you have a great support system. You’re brother, grandma, me and even Kyle isn’t too bad. We all are going to help you in whatever way we can you just have to let us. Let us in when you have those dark moments. Let us in when you are falling apart. I will be here for you no matter what. I didn’t give you my phone number for no reason.” 

Ashlyn smiles up at Ali. “Thank you, the Krieger siblings are quite amazing. You two must have some amazing parents.” Ashlyn says smiling. 

“Something like that, but don’t tell them it goes straight to their head.” Ali says smiling back. 

“Now eat your panini before it gets cold!” Ashlyn says, taking a bite of hers. 

The two sit at the park chatting about life, the conversation flows easy between them. Finally Ashlyn looks down at her watch to check the time. “Fuck it’s already 3:45, we got to go change fast or we are going to be late.” Ashlyn says standing up. She waves down a taxi and they head back to the hotel. Once they get inside their room they are relieved to see both Ashlyns suit and Ali’s dress have made it. 

Ali hops into the shower and quickly showers before letting Ashlyn in to shower. Ashlyn quickly showers and washes her hair, once done she steps outside to see Ali sitting in front of the mirror in a robe doing her hair and make up. Ashlyn can’t help but smile, looking at the sight in front of her. Ashlyn quickly grabs a towel and dries off before going to get dressed in the other room. After a half hour Ali comes out of the bathroom ready to go she finds Ashlyn sitting on the bed reading. Ashlyn immediately looks over and sees Ali standing looking at her. 

“Ali you look… incredible.” Ashlyn says taking in the women in front of her. Ashlyn stood up and walked over to her trying to take the sight in. 

“Do you really think so?” Ali says blushing a bit. 

“Are you kidding me? You’re going to make the brides jealous.” Ashlyn says grabbing her hand. “Ready?” 

“Yeah let’s do this.” Ali says following Ashlyn out the door. 

  
  



End file.
